The Stranger
by Kalina Starlight
Summary: One-shot, probably.


This is my first and probably last fanfiction, depending on how it goes! ^_^" I do not own the Labyrinth,   
Lunar, or Dragonball Z, so don't sue me..all you'll get is a broken Vegeta doll.  
**********************************************  
The Stranger  
The girl stormed out of her house, furious with her older sister, Anna. As she   
  
walked up the hill towards the woods behind her house, her emotions changed from anger   
  
to despair. "Why don't I fit in?" She asked to her self as tears began to stream down her   
  
face, "they never seem to understand a thing I do or say, face it Lelani, you just don't   
  
belong." Lelani continued to walk into the darkening woods sobbing, not caring that it   
  
would be dark soon. As she walked, she became more miserable, "I wish that I could   
  
just keep walking, and never go back there," the girl thought as she went deeper into the   
  
woods, breaking into a run, "that's what I'll do, I'll run away!" She ran farther into the   
  
woods than she had ever gone, which was pretty far. After a few hours, Lelani was   
  
exhausted, and it was very late. She looked down at her watch, lit up by the moonlight   
  
overhead. "12:00? Man, I don't know where I'm going to go, so I guess I'll just find   
  
somewhere to sleep for the night," she thought to herself as she looked around for   
  
somewhere protected from the cool night air. Lelani looked around at the small clearing   
  
she had just entered and saw a small waterfall near the other side, "that looks perfect;   
  
maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all." She found a small hole near the side of the   
  
waterfall; it wasn't a large hole, only used occasionally as a bear den, but otherwise   
  
uninhabited. The girl took a drink from the waterfall and then crawled down into the   
  
hole, falling asleep almost instantly.   
The man looked at the girl running through his   
  
woods with slight surprise and amusement. No one walked through his woods anymore,   
  
he made sure of that by scaring the few that dared out of their wits. His amused smile   
  
turned into a frown when he saw the pain and tears on her dirt-smudged face. "I wonder,   
  
why is she crying," the goblin king wondered. He decided to follow the girl's path   
  
through his silent forest. Upon finding her asleep beside a small waterfall, he decided   
  
that he would allow her to stay in his forest until he could find out her reason for being   
  
there in the first place.   
  
  
  
The next morning, Lelani awoke feeling refreshed and, for some reason, very happy.   
  
"Where am I? Wait, I remember where I am, but I don't believe it!" She stuck her head  
  
out of the hole and looked around at the scene of beauty before her eyes. Drinking from   
  
the pool beneath the waterfall was a herd of unicorns. Flying through the air were pixies,   
  
sprites, and faeries; and leaping through the forest trees was a troupe of elves! One elf in   
  
particular looked down from his seat in one of the largest trees Lelani had ever seen leapt   
  
down and walked towards her, smiling. She looked up in shock at the man before her.   
  
"The Goblin King, it really is him! He looks just like I thought he would in the book,"   
  
she thought to her self. Jareth looked down at the beautiful girl with surprise. Everyone  
  
he had ever met had always been a little afraid of him, but this girl looked up curiously   
  
without a hint of fear. He smiled and bowed, "I am Jareth, master of this forest, who,   
  
may I ask, are you?" Lelani wasn't sure how to curtsey, so she bowed as well. "My   
  
name is Lelani, nice to meet you." Jareth looked down at her dirt covered clothes and   
  
then up at her grimy face. "My lady, I would love to continue this conversation, but   
  
perhaps you would like to come to my palace and have a bath, and maybe get some clean   
  
clothes," he said with a smile. Lelani looked down at her clothes and blushed, slightly   
  
embarrassed to be seen by the Goblin King in such attire. "I would like that very much, if   
  
it is no trouble, your majesty." Jareth's eyes narrowed slightly, "how do you know that I   
  
am royalty?" She lowered her eyes, not sure what to say, "Well, I..well...a movie, sir. I meant no   
offense." He relaxed and his smile returned. "I see." Jareth offered his arm to the young   
  
girl, grinning. "Well then, are you ready?" Lelani smiled and raised her arm, "yes, I   
  
believe so, I mean, I don't have anything here to take with me..." she said as her feelings   
  
changed from exited to sadness. She pushed the thoughts of her past life out of her head,   
  
"That life is over now, this will be my new life, for now at least." Jareth smiled and   
  
closed his eyes, then used his magic to transport them to his palace; they arrived at the   
  
front gate.   
  
  
Lelani looked up in wonder at the large palace looming beautifully before them.   
  
Jareth took her down the main hall to one of the many doors in the room. He   
  
opened it to reveal a spacious room that was decorated almost entirely of soft   
  
blues and greens. "I hope you like this room, you may stay as long as you like,"   
  
Jareth stated to the obviously happy and surprised girl. Lelani looked at him with   
  
a mix of excitement and sadness. "Are you sure? I'm sure that I do not want to   
  
impose, majesty," Lelani said with a quiet voice, expecting to be turned away as   
  
she always had been. Jareth looked at Lelani with compassion, "Of course you   
  
may, and it would be my pleasure, Lelani. I will return in three hours to escort   
  
you to the dining hall, I believe that will be ample time for you to get ready?" Lelani   
  
nodded, "Yes, it is, thank you very much for your kindness." Jareth nodded and   
  
departed, leaving Lelani standing in the doorway a moment before a trio of   
  
servants took her to the bathroom to get ready.   
Lelani lay back in the large   
  
bathtub and relaxed in the warm water. "This is so much better than at my   
  
mother's house." Lelani thought. "I actually feel accepted by him and not like I'm  
  
some kind of alien or something." After she finished the bath, the servants   
  
dressed her in a deep blue gown and slippers that almost matched her blue-grey   
  
eyes, and pulled her chestnut hair up into a bun, and tying wild flowers into her   
  
hair. Lelani looked into a mirror and was stunned; she had never looked so   
  
beautiful in her life.  
As she stood in front of the mirror admiring her self, Jareth   
  
walked up behind her and stared at her, amazed at the creature before him. Never   
  
before had he seen such a beautiful young woman, she looked fragile on the outside, but   
  
seemed to glow with inner strength. "Are you ready, my lady?" Jareth asked   
  
when he could again speak. "Yes, m'lord, I am ready." Lelani replied, beaming   
  
up at him. Jareth took her arm and led her down a hallway to a large staircase   
  
going up. Upon reaching the top, Lelani looked up in amazement. She was in a   
  
large dining hall with a long, polished wooden table in the center. Seated around   
  
the table was the troupe of elves along with a few she had never seen. Jareth took   
  
her to an empty seat next to the head of the table, "Have a seat, I will make the   
  
introductions." Lelani nodded and sat, looking at the group around the table,   
  
most of them engaged in conversation.   
Jareth moved around the head of the table and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but I would like   
  
to introduce a friend of mine,   
  
her name is Lelani Starsunder." All of the elves nodded and the one across from Lelani   
  
stood. He was a tall elven male with silver hair and violet eyes. "My name is   
  
Ghaleon, nice to meet you, Lelani." Beside him was a girl with bright red hair.   
  
She looked up and smiled, "My name is Ruby, and he's my dad ya know." She   
  
said, pointing up at Ghaleon. Lelani smiled and nodded as the elf beside Ruby   
  
stood. She was slightly shorter than Ghaleon, with deep blue hair and emerald   
  
eyes. "I'm Lucia; I hope you enjoy it here." Lucia smiled at Lelani and sat back   
  
down, as two elves stood. One was a broad shouldered elven male with shining   
  
black hair and eyes. "My name is Emrys, and this is my sister, Rhia. And the fair   
  
one sitting next to her at the end of the table is my beloved, Hallia." Rhia was an   
  
almost exact copy of Emrys, only with longer hair and deep blue eyes. Hallia   
  
nodded her head and grinned, "Pleasure to meet you, Lelani." Across from   
  
Hallia sat a short elven male who looked up at her, nodded, and then closed his   
  
eyes, scowl ever present on his face. Jareth grinned, "That's Vegeta; don't mind   
  
him, that's how he always is." Beside him was a tall, green man with pointy ears   
  
and fangs. He looked up and stated, "I am Piccolo." The raven haired man   
  
sitting beside him stood and grinned, looking very much like the child beside him.   
  
"Hi, I'm Goku, and this is my son, Goten, and beside him is my wife Chi-Chi and   
  
my other son, Gohan." Chi-Chi smiled up at Lelani, her hands busy holding on to   
  
the young child on her lap. Beside Lelani sat a boy of about the same age as her.   
  
He took her hand and smiled, "as my father said, my name is Gohan, nice to meet   
  
you." Lelani smiled and shook his hand, "and it is nice to meet you, Gohan."   
  
Jareth sat down in his chair and smiled. "Now that we are all acquainted with   
  
each other, let us eat." Servants appeared out of nowhere with silver trays and   
  
platters, each holding some exotic treasure.   
After everyone had finished their meal, the servants took the dinnerware away and Jareth stood.   
  
"And now, if everyone agrees, we shall all take a walk in the palace garden." Goku jumped up   
  
and grinned, "I think that's a great idea, let's go you guys!" Chi-Chi calmly   
  
stood and touched her husband's arm, "Goku, calm down, but I agree with you,   
  
Jareth. Let us take a walk." Eveyone followed Jareth out one of the back gates   
  
of the palace into a beautiful garden filled with hundreds of species of flowers   
  
from the mortal and immortal world. Lelani looked around in wonder at the   
  
varieties of flowers that she had never seen before. Among the ones she did   
  
know, there were roses, orchids, and her favorite flower, the Clementine. Goku ran in front of the little  
  
group and announced that a game of tag would then commence, promptly touching Chi-Chi on the nose,   
  
showing that she was it. Hours later, everyone departed except for Lelani and Jareth. Jareth led her up   
  
to her room and left her to her dreams.  
*************************************  
I hope that was ok, review please! Free candy for those who do! 


End file.
